


A Lucky Accident

by kumquatix



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers for Children of Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto had an accident, and now Jack has a difficult choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Accident

That was either the stupidest or the smartest thing he had ever agreed to. Maybe both. He'd decided long ago he was never doing _that_ again. Not only did the bloating and nausea suck, he also didn't particularly want to have to be absolutely responsible for a little person for 15 years, while also having taken on the responsibility of defending Earth and guarding the Rift. But.

It had been an accident. A stupid, lucky accident. Ianto was looking particularly sexy being all rumpled and sweaty in a smart suit, and they had wanted to fuck. Dirty, deep kisses and hand-jobs were excellent, and sometimes just what hits the spot, but Ianto started whispering in his ears in a deep, sex-growly voice about Jack fucking him with his big, hard cock. He normally did not let Ianto put anything but his tongue up his vagina, but they needed the lube, and Ianto turned out to be really extra-ordinarily good at fingering him to orgasm.

If he had suspected that Ianto had pre-come on his fingers; if he had been having a menstrual cycle at all, he would have taken a levonelle. It should have occurred to him that regenerating as often as he did might reset his cycle. But he had not suspected anything other than that Ianto was jonesing for some sweet pussy, and was in fact very enthusiastically picturing Ianto getting some, while he pumped into him and sucked on his neck.

And now the choice he had thought was so simple to make was not simple at all. A new person, no matter how wonderful and loved, cannot replace two other people one has lost. And he was not in a position to be a parent again. But...

Eight months later, a childless couple in Hay-On-Wye experienced one of the happiest days in their lives when they were told they were first in line to adopt an infant given up to the authorities by an anonymous Welsh mother. They named him Gavin after his grandfather.


End file.
